Worlds Apart
by Bexteron
Summary: UBER. Sam is a photojournalist, but despite graduating at the top of her class, she finds herself taking on the smaller jobs. Her biggest opportunity comes along when she meets mysterious ex-student, Robin. Not is all it seems when the dark haired beauty continues to disappear without explanation, prompting Sam to venture into a private world unlike any she has ever experienced.
1. Meeting

"Whoa! Watch it Bitesize!" a voice grumbled.

Sam turned quickly at the name, a sharp retort ready, but when her eyes fell upon the person she'd bumped into, her tongue felt as though it had swollen to twice its size. The tall woman looked to be in her late twenties; her long black hair fell around her face, framing her cobalt eyes, and tumbled over the shoulders of the blazer she wore. Sam's eyes fell to the words, '_Girl on girl happens, Get over it_' blazed in red across the woman's t-shirt beneath. Out the corner of her eyes she saw the woman's scowl curl into a teasing smile.

"See something you like, Bitesize?" the woman asked.

Sam frowned, her cheeks turning red when she realized where she'd been staring. "Stop calling me that! And no, sorry, I'm not gay."

"_Right_," the woman responded, her tone dubious as she tucked her hands into her blue jeans. "So you _weren't_ just staring at my chest then?"

"I wasn't! I have a boyfriend."

"Okay, okay, I believe you," the woman said in a way that that sounded as though she believed nothing of the sort. Sam fidgeted where she stood. The way the woman looked her up and down made her feel as though she was naked.

Robin could see that she was making the young woman nervous, but she couldn't help it. She had been ready to dive into an argument with her; God knows that she was itching for one lately, but as soon as she laid eyes on the tiny blonde, her mouth went dry. She couldn't take her eyes off those eyes, those bright green eyes that lit up as soon as they turned to her. With her plain black trousers, long sleeve button down, and hair pulled back into a bun, Robin didn't think she was part of the parade. More like she looked like someone who had gotten lost in the crowd on her way back to the office.

Robin held out her hand. "What's your name? Mine's Robin."

"What's it to you?" Sam snapped.

Robin eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline. "I just want to know your name. It's common courtesy to introduce yourself when meeting someone new." She pulled her hand back when she met nothing but a stare, and started to turn away. "Forget it."

Sam watched as the woman turned her back on her. She didn't know why, but some part of her felt compelled to answer the woman's question. She was the one that had been rude after all. She hadn't meant to snap. "Sam!"

Robin stopped. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the young woman smile tentatively. "Excuse me?"

"My name…is Sam."

Robin grinned at the woman and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Sam."

The two shook hands briefly. The younger woman's skin felt smooth against Robin's rougher hands, and she found herself wondering if her face was too. Both were quiet for a moment as the crowd milled around them, music and laughter filling the air.

"So what brings you out here?" Robin asked.

Sam shrugged and pretended to look bored to hide how strangely restless she felt in this woman's presence. "I'm working."

"Out here? What? Are you one of the dancers, or are you supposed to be one of the guys behind the scenes?"

Sam reached into her satchel bag and pulled out an expensive looking camera. She smiled up at the other woman. "I'm a photojournalist. I'm supposed to be snapping pictures and gathering information, but every time I try to get near to the action, I get stonewalled."

"Oh?" Robin stepped closer until there was barely a metre of space between them. She held out her hand. "May I?"

Sam cleared her throat, suddenly uncomfortable. She didn't like that she had been forced with the responsibility of handling the camera. She often found herself dropping the most important things. The thought of having a complete stranger holding it was unthinkable. She could run off with it or drop it and Sam would be stuck with the blame. There was something about Robin that made her feel at ease though. She looked so sure and confident in herself. Sam hesitated for a moment before slowly reaching out. She stepped closer just in case the woman decided to run. Judging from her size, Sam knew she wouldn't be able to take her down, but she would try.

"Aw man! You got the new Nikon! These are expensive," Robin said with glee as she looked down the sight.

Sam watched with both concern and amusement as the tall woman fiddled with the camera. "Are you a photographer too?"

Robin shook her head with a smile. "Nah, my mum used to be. She was one of the best, right up until-," she froze, the words on her tongue when she realized she'd almost let slip about the accident. She couldn't help it. This little woman was surprisingly easy to talk to. She sighed and handed the camera back carefully. "I just know cameras," she finished quietly.

Sam noticed the abrupt pause in Robin words but decided not to pry. From the look on her face, Sam guessed it was personal. Instead she nodded. "Oh, well, I'm completely camera dumb. I can't tell one from another."

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough, Bitesize." Robin looked around her and back at the woman, scratching the side of her head. "Hey, you wanna get closer to the action, right?" She hitched a thumb over her shoulder. "I can get you down there."

Sam blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm a regular, and the guy that helps organizes these parades is a close friend of mine. C'mon. By the end of the day, you're going to have so many pictures and information that you'll have plenty to do once you get back to work," Robin said with a wink. She didn't know why, but there was something about this small woman that made her want to do anything she could to help, especially on the off chance that she might see her face again.

Sam grinned widely and looped the strap of the camera around her neck. "You sure you can get me down there?" she asked pointing to the stage.

"I can take you anywhere, Bitesize," Robin promised, her eyes sparkling.

~X~

Robin didn't need to look to see her. She felt the young woman's presence all the way to the stage. As they stepped around people, the woman stuck close to her side, holding the camera close to her chest as if she was scared that someone might snatch it from her. She smiled at the young woman's expression as she took in the costumed people they passed. Robin had seen more flamboyant costumes in previous parades when the rules had been a little looser, but though they insisted on them being more "family friendly" some still made an impression. She had to stifle a laugh when a woman wearing a cowgirl costume with cheekless chaps and baring her backside walked in front of them. Sam's face was a picture.

She stayed close as Robin led them around to the back of the stage, passing stagehands and photographers on their way. When she saw the hulking back of the man she was looking for, Robin leaned against the stairs.

"Terry! Yo, Ter?" Robin whistled.

The sound went through Sam. She plugged her ears as Robin carried on until the man she was shouting turned. Sam thought he looked like one of the sexiest men she'd ever laid eyes on; his dark hair framed his face and his trimmed goatee beard, combined with his muscular build created a man that could have easily been a model. He rose from his crouch, and when he set eyes on Robin, his smile almost took over his face. Sam stepped back as he raced down to her and pulled the taller woman into a bone crushing bear-hug.

"Where the hell have you been, Rob!" he said excitedly.

Robin pushed against his shoulders when she felt her ribs pressing into her lungs. She'd almost forgotten how strong was. It looked like he didn't stop working out since the last time she saw him. He was bigger than the last time she had seen him. "Terry? I can't breathe!"

Terry let go and tousled her hair instead like a big brother. "Sorry, baby. I just can't believe you're here. It's been what? Two years?"

"Two years?" Sam frowned. She looked at Robin questioningly. "I thought you said you were a regular?"

Robin glared at her old friend before she turned with a sheepish grin. "I am. Well, I mean I was…I just haven't seen _him_ for a while. It's complicated," she finished.

Terry clapped a heavy hand on Robin shoulder, almost knocking her feet out from under her. He smiled at Sam. "Oh, hi. I almost didn't see you behind Bigfoot here," Terry said, ignoring the slap to the arm he received. He held out his hand. "I'm Terry. I'm the Soundman and one of the main operators around here. I make sure everyone is doing what they're supposed to."

Sam shook his hand. She was amazed by the gentleness in the handshake. She was sure that after witnessing him lift Robin and almost pushed her over with his strength that he would squeeze the life out of her hand but he shook her hand as though he was holding an egg. "I'm Sam, a journalist," she replied with a smile.

"A journalist, huh? Is my girl giving you _the scoop_?" he asked with a rakish grin.

Sam knew from the eye roll from Robin that what he'd said was some kind of secret code between the two.

Robin could have hit him. She stared at him, telling him with her eyes that he was wrong and that he should _shut the hell up_! "She's not like that, Ter."

Terry was quiet for a moment as his eyes travelled over Sam. She was pretty enough, even with the tight ass office bitch look she was rocking, but he could tell why Robin liked her, and she _did_ like her. She never brought anyone to the stage in all the time he knew her, least of all a journalist, if she wasn't attracted to them.

"And you still brought her back here?" He shrugged at the glare he was getting from the taller woman. "Okay, it's got nothing to do with me. Anyway, what can I do for ya?"

Robin dropped a hand onto Sam's shoulder and smiled. "Bitesize is working and needs to get some pictures. Is she alright to come up and snap a few for her…um," she looked down at the woman. "Is it an article you're doing?"

Sam nodded. She tried not to show her annoyance at the nickname the woman seemed intent on giving her. She needed the pictures, and this woman could help her out. It would do her no good to make her angry by getting worked up over a name. "Yeah, for Pride."

Robin smiled back at her old friend. "Can she get some pictures?"

"On one condition," Terry replied. He pointed to Robin then himself. "You and I catch up on Saturday. It's been too long, baby. I wanna know what you've been up to."

"Fine, fine," Robin agreed. She felt a small vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone, groaning at the text message. She rolled her eyes as she replaced her phone and gave Sam a little push in Terry's direction.

"What-?" Sam started.

Robin handed over her number on the back of a business card. "Here," she said giving them both one. "For when you wanna arrange a play date," she said smiling at Terry before looking to the confused blonde, "and for when you wanna thank me for fetching you up here."

Sam stared at the card, blushing. "I told you…I'm not gay."

"I know. You already said." Robin grinned. She nudged the smaller woman playfully with her elbow. "We could be friends though, right?"

She watched the beginnings of a smile play at the corners of the young woman's mouth. "I guess."

"Well alright then," Robin started as she backed up into the crowd. "I'd like to stay, but I'm already late for work!"

~X~

"Dammit Robin! This being late thing is starting to become too frequent!"

Robin rolled her eyes as she ran behind the stage. She peeled off her blazer and shirt and threw them onto her table. She had no inhibitions when it came to her body. She couldn't afford to develop a sense of modesty and shyness in her line of work. "I'm sorry, I got caught up."

"Oh really? What's her name?"

Robin felt her mouth pull into a toothy smile as her friend's words prompted the image of the small blonde. "What makes you think it's because of a woman?" she asked as she applied her mascara.

"Because you've got that stupid smile on your face. I ain't thick, Robin. You only look like that when you've scored or you're planning to."

"Melanie…" Robin drawled. "I don't screw _every_ woman I meet, y'know."

"HA!" Melanie scoffed at the absurdity of the statement.

In all the time she had known Robin, not once had she known her to let any woman she set her eyes on get away. They were like her prey. Still, she found herself surprised at the hint of a glare in her friend's eyes.

Robin shook her head as she threw on the costume that had been laid out ready for her. It looked like the next number was sailor themed tonight. She shrugged as she stepped into a pair of impossibly small leather shorts and striped top.

"I helped out some girl in the parade. A journalist. She needed a few pictures so I took her backstage."

"Yeah, because you do that for everyone," Melanie chuckled.

"I was trying to help another human being out."

Melanie shot her along suffering look in the mirror. "She was obviously pretty then. You don't do stuff like that unless you wanted to ogle the poor girl."

"Not that it matters, but yeah."

"I bet you a hundred quid, you will have screwed her by the end of the year."

Robin frowned, looking away from the mirror for a second as she thought. "It's almost Christmas."

"Better get crackin' then," Melanie replied with a wink.

"I'd almost take you up on that if she was on my team." Robin flicked the bill of the sailor cap she wore and shot her friend a smile. "How do I look?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Melanie stopped curling her red hair long enough to give her a once over. "Like a sexy bitch. Now go, you're on," she said, shoving her toward the curtain.

"One day, Mel, I'm gonna leave this crap-hole," Robin promised with a sigh.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna get married to a rich man have loads of kids," Melanie replied dryly before returning to her mirror.

Robin stomped her foot to make sure her foot was in her knee high boots properly, and continued on her way. She continuously fiddled with the small, revealing costume she wore as she followed the other girls toward the stage of the seedy club. It wasn't the most glamorous job she'd ever had, but it paid the bills. She could handle the drunken jeering and the lecherous looks she got from the patrons, but what she couldn't handle was the way her heart would sink when she imagined the disappointed look her father would have given if he were still alive.

_It's not forever, dad,_ she thought grimly. When the music started, and the light focused on her, she forced a smile and started dancing.

_Not forever_…

~X~

Sam smiled to herself as she flicked through the pictures. She could already imagine the look on her boss's face. She had taken so many. Much more than she would have gotten to take if she had remained stuck on the outside of the crowd as she had been. Overall it hadn't been a bad day. Terry had been polite and gentlemanly as he'd shown her around the back stage. He had also given her a pass that had allowed her to move freely around the front of the stage in between the platform and the crowd. She had also been able to meet a couple of celebrities she hadn't known would be there.

After she had recovered from her star struck faze, she'd managed to keep a straight face and even breathing long enough to get short interviews out of them. She was amazed at their attitude and their support of gay rights, and it added another dimension to the faces of those she had only ever seen on the television.

Feeling her phone vibrating in her purse, Sam put the camera away. Recognizing the caller ID, Sam flipped open the phone with a smile. "Hi Percy. I'm just on my way home now,"

"_Alright, well, I'm on way out. I'm taking over Glenn's night shift,_" she heard Percy's tired reply.

Sam's smile fell. "What? I thought we were going out for dinner tonight?"

"_His wife went into labour earlier. I said I'd take over for him so he can be with her."_

"Oh, that's nice of you. Still, I'm a little disappointed. I was looking forward to seeing you," Sam said. She was surprised by the lack of enthusiasm in her voice and hoped her boyfriend didn't pick up on it. She and Percy had been having problems communicating lately, and she felt things were becoming stale between them. "I've got so much to tell you about today. I was asked to cover the Pride Parade, and guess who I-?"

"_That's nice, Samantha. I gotta go. I'll be home around seven in the morning, okay?"_ she heard the sound his keys jingling and a door closing. His voice echoed like he was in a corridor.

"Um…okay then. Bye." She waited for him to say goodbye back, or maybe utter the words 'I love you' for the first time, but as usual, she received a lazy '_kay'_ in response and he hung up.

Sam wandered around the empty apartment when she got home, rifling through the letters Percy had left unopened. They were all bills. It seemed that was all they received. Bad news in the form of unpaid bills, reminding them of the limited time they had left if they weren't paid any attention. Her relationship with her long-time boyfriend, Percy, felt that way. She always felt as though they were on a time limit, forcing any kind of intimacy between them, inadvertently making things worse. There had been a time when it had been easy, when they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Somewhere along the way they had lost their spark, and any kind of flame between them had been snuffed out, or so it seemed to Sam.

She stared at her mobile phone for a long time before going to bed. She didn't know why she expected him to call like her other friend's boyfriends did when they were on breaks at work. Percy wasn't romantic, but it wouldn't have hurt him to send a text, right? Sam pushed down her disappointment and sprawled out on their shared bed, instead remembering the excitement she'd experienced during the day.

She smiled, remembering one instance where one of the celebrities participating in Pride had called her by the wrong name and gotten flustered over it. She never would have thought it possible that someone she had only ever seen on television would be apologizing for getting her name wrong, and then buying her something as simple as a burger to say sorry. Despite all she had done today, the one thing she remembered the most before finally closing her eyes to fall asleep were a pair of the most piercing cobalt eyes she'd ever seen.


	2. Bet

Robin shivered. She wrapped the collar of coat tighter around her face as she stepped out of the club and into the rain. She glared at the dark sky. _Couldn't wait till I got home, could you? _Robin made room under her umbrella for Melanie as she approached. They stood together, shaking as they watched numerous cars whiz by, each one getting dangerously close to the puddle near the curb.

"Jeez it's cold!" the smaller woman complained.

Robin rolled her eyes. "What do you expect? It's winter. You should be glad it isn't snow you're going home in."

"I hate snow." Melanie made a face as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. Noticing Robin looking she offered.

"No thanks."

Melanie shrugged and lit one up. Almost immediately the space under the umbrella became infused with smoke and Robin had to turn her face away.

"Why the hell do you smoke, Mel? They're no good for you, y'know.'

Mel looked pensive for a moment. "I don't know. Just…started. Had my first one in school and haven't really been able to stop since."

"Mmm."

Mel frowned. "What's gotten into you? You were fine earlier."

Robin pursed her lips. Yes, she _had_ been fine, until she got to work. She didn't want to tell Mel about the new girl she had found puking her guts up in one of the toilets backstage with white powder around her nostrils and a faraway look in her eyes.

The girl had only been working in the club for a month. It was clear she didn't really know anyone, making it easier for her to sneak away and hide her actions, but Robin had kept an eye on her since she stepped through the door. The girl was an addict. She had suspected it from their first meeting but she had stayed invisible to be sure. After her solo performance, Robin had passed the toilet and heard the gut wrenching sound over the loud music and investigated. Robin wanted more than anything to help the poor girl but she had made her promise not to tell anyone or she would risk her only source of income. They only way Robin had agreed to it was when the girl promised to get help. Only time would tell her if she had made the right decision.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired, cold and hungry."

"You can come 'round to my house if you want to? I got plenty of coffee in this time," Mel grinned, elbowing her.

Robin smiled at her friend. They had known each other for only a year, but it was as though they had grown up together. The red haired woman was blunt, sarcastic and narcissistic – much like herself – but it was the woman's genuine kindness that Robin loved the most about her. When she had accidentally overheard Robin's money trouble one night, Mel had ran after her, pulled out a handful of bank notes, and shoved into her hand without giving her the chance to turn it down. Melanie never asked for it back, nor did she use it as leverage to get something from Robin. The only time she would acknowledge that she had even given her any money would be to ask if she needed any more. Robin had already cared for Mel before, but her selfless care of others was what cemented their friendship.

Robin shook her head as she watched the blur of cars drive by. "I best get home. I haven't seen Bruce all day. Thanks for the offer though."

"If you're sure? Well, you know where I am, Rob."

The smaller woman moved in for a hug and pulled out her phone as she crossed the road. Robin waved as she watched her friend go. She didn't look away until she saw her disappear around the corner. She wanted to make sure she was safe. It wasn't that it was a dangerous neighbourhood, it just wasn't safe either, especially at night. Behind her the girls were saying their goodbyes to each other, kissing and hugging and wishing each other well for Christmas. For some it was their last night until after the New Year. For Robin she had to wait until the New Year for a day off, not that she could afford it.

Sighing, Robin pocketed her hands and made her way home. Her mood finally lifted when she made it through the powerful wind and rain and reached her flat. Robin usually couldn't stay mad long when she heard the sound of little claws skittering up to the door when she got home. She jingled her keys and heard him whine on the other side; he pawed at the wood separating them, barking. As soon as she opened the door, the excitable ball of fur ran clumsily across the threshold, and jumped into her waiting arms.

"Hey Brucey!" Robin cooed. "Did ya miss me?"

The black cocker-spaniel yipped excitedly, wriggling in her arms. Robin held him at arm's length when he reached up try and lick her face.

"Calm down, Bruce! C'mon, you must be starving."

She lowered him to the floor and closed the door behind her, shucking off her drenched coat. Bruce jumped around her feet and almost tripped her over before she even got to the kitchen.

"Guess what I was today, boy. I was a sailor."

Bruce, now sat at her feet watching her, tilted his head as if in question.

"Hey, it wasn't so bad. I think I looked rather nice," she said as she scraped the dog meat into Bruce's bowl.

Leaving Bruce with his food, Robin moved to the sofa. She flopped onto it and didn't move until her phone woke her. When she opened her eyes it was already light out. She moaned. Why did the night have to go so fast when she slept?

"What?" she yawned.

"_Good morning to you too, baby," _a man's voice said.

Robin's eyes opened wider. "Who is this?"

"_Really? You gave me your number yesterday and you can't remember me? Do you usually do that, Rob?"_ he laughed. Robin recognised the laugh straight away.

"Terry."

"_There you go. I have a day off today and I couldn't wait till the weekend to see you. Do you still like pancakes?"_

At the word Robin's stomach growled like an angry dog. She rubbed her tight belly. When was the last time she had eaten?

"I sure do. Do you know The Dutch?"

Robin could hear the sound of people taking and cutlery in the background. _"Already there, baby. See you soon."_

~X~

Robin smiled as soon as she opened the door. Entering the pancake house was like receiving a warm hug, and the enticing smell of fresh pancakes seduced her nose, pulling her further into the shop. She couldn't remember the last time she had been there, but it hadn't changed a bit. Aside from a paint job, festive decorations, and a few new paintings, it looked and felt the same.

It didn't take her long before she spotted Terry at the far side of the room. It was hard to miss him. Terry was a huge man; his muscles, rugged look and voice made him resemble a wrestler, and in a shop that seemed filled with smaller, skinnier people, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He sat alone. Terry's size made him look intimidating, but it was only when someone got close enough to look into his eyes that the kindness, and jovial spirit within reflected the cuddly, stuffed bear he actually was.

Robin watched him smile at total strangers as they passed, wishing them an early merry Christmas, while he scoffed the half-eaten tower of pancakes on his plate. When she approached him he was in the middle of drowning them in syrup.

"Merry Christmas to…Robin! Hi, baby!" Terry cooed.

The table trembled as he rose out of his seat. She braced herself as he lifted her into his usual bear hug.

"Merry Christmas, Ter," she replied breathlessly.

"Let me have a proper look at you." Terry pulled her at arm's length. His eyes glowed happily, but there was a glint of concern she saw there as he looked her over. She knew he had seen the dark circles under her eyes, and the make-up she hadn't managed to get off her face. Evidence of her night job that sought to get through despite her efforts to erase it. "God, you look like shit."

"Thanks. I missed you too." She replied dryly. "Pancakes?"

Terry smiled. He sat back in his chair, and nudged the one opposite toward her with his toe. "Couldn't resist. I come here whenever I'm in town, and since I've made things in London pretty permanent, I'll be coming her more often. I love me some pancakes, and Dutch's has the best in town."

Robin sat. She grinned when he emphasized his point with a disproportionate forkful. Golden syrup oozed onto his plate from it; the sweet smell of it was making her teeth ache already. "Clearly. You always were a sugar fiend," she said, gesturing to the sugary sauce his pancakes was dripping with.

Terry shrugged and mopped up his plate with a folded pancake. "Not even gonna deny it."

"Wait. Did you say London and permanent in the same sentence?"

"Yeah. I wanna settle down. Hey, do you know how many times I've been asked a question just so they can hear my accent over there?" he asked around a mouthful. "At first it was great. Got me some ladies, y'know, but then it started to get real annoying. Soon, people started taking the mickey, or they got bored because my accent started to change, and started being asses."

Robin crossed her arms. "I must admit, you do sound a little different."

That seemed to annoy Terry. He rested his cheek in his palm, and dabbed the chunk of pancake he had left at the syrup. It was amazing the transformation. In a matter of seconds, Terry turned into a child, rather than the hulk he was.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, Ter. I just mean that you can tell you've been somewhere other than England for a while."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I know what you mean. Anyway, I wanted to be back home, regardless of how it was going over there. It's been great working in America, but you can't take your heart from where it belongs, and mine belongs here. Of course, being offered a job first helped me make the decision to come back."

"You mean working back stage at concerts, and all that, like you were yesterday?"

"Nah. Got a gig working for a guy my dad knows. He owns a construction site, and they need someone for a big project. It's supposed to last a year, and I'm not in any kind of position to be turning down work, so I took it. When I saw you yesterday I was just volunteering for Pride. I took the job because I know you don't miss it, but after two years, I was still kinda surprised to see you. Where have you been, baby?"

Robin looked at the table. She rubbed her thumb pad over the cold, smooth wooden surface. "I'm sorry about that. I am, really, it's just that..." She drew a long breath. "My dad died, not long after you left for America."

A look of regret crossed Terry's eyes. He shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Robin. I wish I'd been there. He was a great man. I loved him."

"I know he loved you like a son, too, Terry."

A solemn atmosphere fell over the table. The Christmas cheer around them seemed to fade to nothing. If it wasn't for the waitress's approach, Robin suspected they would have stayed like that for a while. Robin loved her dad before he died, but so did Terry. Even though Terry wasn't her actual brother, without a father figure in his own life, her dad had unofficially 'adopted' Terry. He had treated him as his own flesh and blood. With no actual son to dote on, they found in each other what was missing from their life. It also served as a way to get Terry out of the horrible situation in his own home. Robin's house had been a haven for him to escape to until he was old enough to leave.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" the waitress asked.

Robin glanced up. "Huh?"

A woman, could not have been older than twenty, looked back at her, her big, green eyes warm and smiling. Robin clocked the way she bit her lower lip, and curled a lock of her curly, brown hair around her manicured finger as she looked at them both. "Food? Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Oh, yeah. Can I have what he had, if you don't mind?"

"And I'll have another batch," Terry declared, handing the plate over.

"Right away."

Robin watched the young waitress walk away. She grinned when she looked out the corner of her eye, and noticed Terry doing the same thing. She slouched in her seat, draping her arm lazily over the backrest. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Terry looked the waitress up and down. "She's cute."

Robin couldn't deny that. As the waitress bent over the counter to talk to the kitchen staff, the movement tightened the clothing she wore, emphasising her curvy figure, and shapely legs. They seemed to stand out more in her festive, sexy elf uniform. As she turned and saw Robin looking, the young woman blushed and looked away.

"Trust me, Ter. I've got this one."

"Stop laying claim to every woman that passes, will you? Not every one of them you come across is gay, y'know."

"I know that. I'm just saying that I'll have that little elf in my pocket before you do."

Terry raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Wanna make it a bet?"

Robin leaned forward, excited at the prospect of a challenge. "You're on."

They shook hands, grinning like a pair of horny teenagers.

"Anyway, what about that little blonde you were with yesterday?"

She frowned in confusion. "Who?"

Terry clicked his fingers together, closing his eyes as he thought. "Ah, the blonde girl…the, um, I think she was a journalist?"

The image of the girl she had bumped into yesterday flittered into her memory. She remembered the way the girl had stood near her with hunched shoulders, nervous eyes, and a worried expression. The woman had been completely out of her element, and with her plain, dull clothes, she had stood out in the colourful collaboration of people. It was understandable that she would be a little overwhelmed in the situation she was in.

Still, regardless of how meek she had been, Robin couldn't help but look back on her fondly. There was just something about the short blonde that made her smile. Almost like meeting a friend she hadn't seen in a long time.

"I already told you, she wasn't gay."

"That hasn't stopped you trying in the past, Rob," Terry reminded her.

Robin laughed. "Yeah, well, this is different. She seemed pretty determined to make sure I knew she was straight. You never know, it might be nice to have a female friend. That's if she ever calls me not that I'm expecting her to. Hey, enough about me, by the way. Don't think I didn't notice you trying to dodge. What happened to Sarah?"

Sarah had been Terry's long term girlfriend. They had been high school sweethearts. Robin had always seem together every day, and even when they weren't, they were always nearby. Their love had reminded her of a honeymoon period that had lasted years. They never fought, hardly disagreed, and they always showed up at party functions as a couple. The last time Robin had seen Sarah had been before Terry had told her he was leaving for America.

Terry suddenly went stiff at the mention of her. He sat up straight, and the normally happy visage that took over his face, fell. "We broke up."

Robin got the distinct _I-seriously-don't-wanna-talk-about-it-right-now_ vibe from him, and decided to drop it. Instead of pushing it, she scoped the room. The Christmas lights that ran around the window frame, and the pretend snow on the windows gave the shop a particularly nice, festive feeling to it. She couldn't help but smile at the effort.

"Looks nice in here. When did they redecorate?"

Terry looked too. He shrugged. "I don't know. I think it was during summer. It went under new management a while ago, and I think they decided it needed an overhaul. I don't know if the previous owners were bought out, or forced out."

"Well, either way, it looks great."

Terry mock-gasped. "Did I just hear you compliment something? With your helping people, and complimenting decorations, dare I say you are getting into the spirit of Christmas, Ms Scrooge?"

"Bah, Humbug!"

"Here's your pancakes."

Robin sat up quickly when the waitress returned. She tried to hide that she had pulled her ugliest face at Terry to imitate Scrooge, and tidied her hair. The girl seemed not to have noticed. Either that, or she was trying her best to ignore it. Terry on the other hand was chuckling quietly behind his hand.

"Thank you very much," Robin said.

"It's alright. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I'd like to know the name of the pretty girl who served me my breakfast."

Terry made a disgusted sound at the pick-up line, but it was quickly cut off by a swift kick to his leg under the table. Luckily, the girl didn't notice. She blushed, but there was no denying her smile. It wasn't one of discomfort, or indifference. Robin had dated plenty before to know when she was being hit on back. The girl bit her lip as she answered in a not so coy way. "Mila."

"Mila, huh?" Robin lifted out her hand. "The names Robin."

"Nice to meet you, Robin."

The girl took her hand and shook it. Robin felt something in her hand when Mila let go, giving her a meaningful look.

"I hope you both enjoy your meal," she said before she left, making sure to add a little swing into her hips as she walked back to the counter.

"Damn, that girl's fine," Terry whispered.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. She unfolded the piece of paper that had been transferred to her hand, and grinned broadly. "And I just got her number. I win."


	3. Fired

Sam bit her lip as waited outside the office. It had been almost a fortnight since her job at Pride. She had spent every spare moment she'd had developing a presentation for her boss, and writing and rewriting what she hoped would finally make it into the newspaper. Waiting to see if her efforts would be successfully was nerve-racking.

She should be used to it by now. Sam had spent most of her time during her career waiting outside Mr Thomas's office. She wondered how it would go this time. Although her other projects hadn't given her the recognition she craved, perhaps she would catch a break with this one? _I've interviewed celebrities, and got close up and personal behind the stage. That has to count, right? He's got to give me a whole page this time!_

Her heart skipped as the door beside her opened. She looked up with a smile ready, expecting to see her boss. Instead, a tall, dark beauty with a ridiculously tight, body hugging dress left the office. The dress was glued to the woman's figure in a way that left nothing to the imagination. Sam sighed as she watched the woman walk away with a sexy swing of her hips. Sam wasn't over weight, but as she poked her own podgy sides and chubby cheeks she couldn't help but feel underwhelmed in the shadow of the beautiful women that populated the office building. Percy never noticed her anymore. Who would when he was constantly reminded of the better whenever he visited the office?

Sam rested her chin on her hand. The beautiful woman looked up and smiled. It was only when the woman continued to stare, her smile widening, that Sam realised the woman was looking at her. She glanced around to make sure. Everyone else was hard at work. There definitely wasn't someone behind her, waving to the woman. Sam looked back. _She's looking at me? Why?_ The woman was still smiling, making Sam's face hot. What was wrong with her? _She's just being nice._

"Sam?"

Sam jumped to her feet. "Yes?"

Mr Thomas looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't question her sudden burst while he straightened his tie. He was dressed in his usual sleek blue suit, his streaky long grey-brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his expensive looking glasses were perched on the end of his crooked nose. He pushed them back as he pointed back into his office. "You ready?"

Sam looked at the woman. She sighed with relief when she saw that she was gone. _What was that? _She bent to pick up her portfolio.

"Gay, huh?" he asked while they walked into his office.

Sam's pulse raced. "What? No, I-,"

Her boss gestured to her portfolio. When she looked, the word 'GAY' was emblazoned in bold, colourful letters across a large rainbow coloured flag.

"Oh, yeah.' Sam closed the door behind her and sat in the visitor's seat in front of Mr Thomas's large desk. "Somebody gave me it before I left the other day. It was a thank you."

"Did you have fun?" Her boss asked as he lounged back in his leather seat.

Sam nodded. "It was great to see the amount of people that took part in the parade. There were a lot of supporters and-"

"That's great," Mr Thomas interrupted. He adopted his usual thinking pose - he pressed his palms together and threaded all but his index fingers. He placed them under his chin as he looked at her. "Who did you actually manage to talk to?"

Sam fumbled at her portfolio. She lifted out a bunch of photos and showed them to him. "I was surprised to find there was a lot of famous supporters. Map was there, and Crown and Co. I managed to get an interview with the lead singer of Map. He-"

Mr Thomas dropped the pictures onto the desk, his attention already on his computer screen. A couple of years ago her boss's indifference would have bothered her. Now she was so used to it that she always made sure she had something else connected to her project to follow up with to keep his attention. However, despite her access to everything, including celebrities, Mr Thomas seemed uninterested by anything she had to offer. Sam panicked. She thought the mention of famous names would have swayed him a little.

Her panic started to leak in to her words as she started rummaging through her bag. "I, uh, there was also the stage performances by the Twirl Girls, and the Unruffled Feathers," she said, hoping that he would pay some attention.

Sam started pulling out more of her presentation. Mr Thomas clicked his mouse a couple of times, his face giving away nothing.

"Sam?" he said.

Her heart squeezed. She knew that tone. She stopped trying and looked up into his dull grey-green eyes.

"There have been an influx of employees from all across the country. Graduates, experienced journalists, you know. The company can't afford to keep little projects like this. It doesn't get the paper the coverage it needs if it ever going to stay at the top. We need more." Mr Thomas rose from his chair and walked around his desk to sit on the edge of it, looking down at her as he spoke. "More danger, more excitement. The people want it. They want something that's going to demand their attention. Small stories like this aren't going to grab the attention we need."

"What are you saying?"

Mr Thomas's lips pressed into a thin line as he gazed at her.

~X~

"He said what?"

Sam lifted her head up from the counter. Her sister reached out and wiped her tears away with one of the napkins they stocked in the pancake house. Sam couldn't think of anywhere else to go.

"He said that…I wasn't…exciting enough. That…the company needs…juicier stuff. He said that…I was too safe," Sam hiccupped through her tears.

"That's total bollocks! What's juicier than Gay Pride?"

Sam shrugged and dropped her head onto her arms again.

Her sister wrapped her arms around her shoulders and squeezed. "Aw, come here. Sam? Listen, you went through a lot for that man and he treated you like a second-rate gofer for years, making you do all the hard jobs, and look how he's repaid you. You deserve better. How I see it, you've gotten off lucky.'

"Doesn't seem that way," Sam's muffled voice said.

"There will be other jobs. More opportunities. It's just like love. You've gotta wait for the right one to come walking through the door."

The bell above the shop door jingled, announcing the arrival of a customer.

"Oops, I've gotta go. Are you gonna stay here?"

Sam lifted her head and grabbed another napkin to wipe her face. "I don't know. I think it'll be best if I just go home."

"And do what? Cry to yourself?"

"I have Percy."

"Oh yeah, because he cares."

"Mila, he does care about me," Sam scolded.

"When was the last time you two talked? Really talked?"

Sam had to think. It had been a while, but surely that didn't matter. Percy was busy, just like she was – or had been – with work. She admired him for trying hard. Still, she couldn't remember the last time they had actually spoken to each other like a couple in love, but she wasn't about to tell her sister that.

"He cares," Sam said instead

Mila lifted her hands in a surrendering gesture. "Okay. Whatever you say."

When Sam sniffed, Mila hugged her again. "Look, stay here. I've only got an hour left of work. We can grab a drink after if you wait."

"I don't know."

"I'm gonna go serve this customer while you decide. You gonna be okay?"

Sam nodded. As her sister hopped from the bar stool, Sam grabbed another napkin.

How had this happened? She knew that she wasn't exactly exciting, but being fired because of that reason, and not having stuff that her boss viewed as 'juicy' seemed like a ridiculous excuse to fire someone over. She had been there for all the big stories, helping behind the scenes, and going over everything to make sure it was at its best before giving them the green light, indicating it was good enough to be published. They came to her for suggestions and advice. When had it become so easy for them to kick her to the curb?

~X~

Robin smiled over her menu as the waitress approached. "Hi,"

"You wanting the same as the last time?"

Robin heard the double entendre in the woman's words and chuckled. Mila dragged her teeth over her bottom lip, her eyes darkening with the same lust she had emitted a week ago. Robin had taken her on a date, and although the night had gone okay, it had lacked a spark. Despite their flirting there had been no chemistry between them. Robin had spent most of the night scarfing down her food and wondering what time it was, while Mila had talked about every patron that came in and out of the pancake house, and complaining about her last girlfriend. Obviously, Mila had sensed nothing amiss between them, but at the end of the night, Robin had been more than relieved to go home.

Robin tried not to give the wrong impression and kept conversation light. "I'll just take a small order of pancakes, please."

Mila's eyes glittered. "Would you like some _whipped_ cream with that?"

Closing the menu, Robin sat back in her chair and pushed it away, giving a negligent shrug. "Sure, why not."

"I'll be right back."

Robin sighed as the woman walked away, winking over her shoulder. Clearly her uninterested manner wasn't doing anything to discourage Mila's advances.

As she reached for her phone to check her messages, she saw something that made her pause. A blonde woman sat alone at the counter, her back to Robin, and her hands covering her face. She didn't know why but there was something about her that was familiar. Perhaps they had met before? She continued to watch the woman until the blonde combed her hair away from her face. Robin recognised her at once.

She rose from her seat and walked over, an easy smile on her face.

"Excuse me?"

Sam felt a gentle touch at her shoulder. She sniffed and looked. Maybe Mila had already sorted out the customer? As soon as her eyes fell on Robin she looked away.

_What is she doing here?_ Sam fidgeted for a minute to hide the used napkins in her pocket. As if she wanted to show the woman that she had just been crying.

When the woman turned to face her, robin knew the smile she had plastered on her face was forced. Something was wrong. The woman's eyes were glistening.

"Oh hi. It's robin, right?" Sam asked, her voice shaking.

Robin nodded. If the she was going to pretend everything was okay, who was she to say anything? "Well remembered. And you're Sam if I remembered correctly. Fancy seeing you here. Didn't know you like pancakes."

Sam looked straight ahead, her mind on other things. "Oh, I'm not here for pancakes. I just…needed to go somewhere to think."

Robin slid into the seat beside her. She stayed quiet for a moment while the woman composed herself. Despite her efforts, Sam seemed to be struggling. Robin wanted so much to reach out and console her. Sam had the look of someone who had been utterly defeated. Though she had been timid and quiet, Sam had had a kind of defiance in her eyes when Robin had first seen her. Now, when Sam turned her eyes to her, the look was gone.

"Are you alright?" Robin said before she could stop herself. She rushed to apologise. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry or anything. I was just concerned about-"

"I was fired today."

Robin's mouth fell open slightly. "What?"

"Yeah." Sam reached for a napkin and dabbed under her eyes. "I'm not what they were looking for. They didn't need me anymore."

Anger coursed through Robin. "That's bullshit!"

Sam stared at her, shocked.

"Sorry, but it is." Robin grinned ruefully. "You're good at your job. I happened to come across some of the articles you've written in the past year. They're pretty good."

Robin smiled, hoping that it didn't sound like she had gone searching for information on Sam.

Sam blushed. Robin's chest swelled when she saw an inkling of a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "You've read my work?"

"Sure. Your article on the argument of fur and animal rights was very good. There was so little of it though. I don't know why it didn't get more coverage. Important topics like that should take up a page, not be forced into a corner."

"Exactly!" Sam agreed. Heat shot up the back of her neck as the stared at the woman. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Sam shrugged. "For understanding. Not that many people understand why I get so hung up about my writing."

Robin waved her hand, smiling. "I just know where you're coming from."

"You're a writer or a photographer too?"

A dark look passed across Robin's eyes. Sam said nothing as the black haired woman looked down at her hands. _Have I said something to offend her?_

Robin remained quiet. She bit her lip, pressing down the hurtful memories that would come pouring out if she let them. She didn't want to unload her history to an almost perfect stranger. She frowned. It bugged her that the young blonde was so easy to talk to. Sam's vulnerability made it easy for Robin to connect with her. Sam's insecurities about herself and her job reflected her own.

She realised Sam was still waiting for her to speak.

"No. I'm neither. I won't get too much into it, but trust me when I say that I know your pain of stifled talent."

Sam reached out to grab a straw. She twirled it between her middle and index fingers and sighed. "I don't know what to do now. Thompson's was my only chance at breaking out as a serious journalist."

"How long had you worked for Thompson's for?"

"Two years. I got a job with them straight out of university. I was delighted and surprised that they would take me on at such a young age, and as inexperienced as I was."

Robin leaned against the counter. Her brow furrowed. "You've been working like a dog for these people for two years and they dump you? Just like that?"

Sam nodded, her hurt returning in a wave.

"So you don't have a job now?" Robin rubbed her chin and looked around. Her smile brightened her face when an idea popped into her head. "Why don't you work here for the time being while you look for another newspaper to take you on?"

"The pancake house?"

Sam was about to scoff at the idea of working in the pancake house. But when she looked around at the place - at the tidy, quiet environment – the idea became more appealing.

"It's money," Robin said, trying to urge her.

"And it's close by," Sam agreed. "Plus my sister works here too."

Robin's expression became a mixture of confusion and hope when she saw Sam smile at something over her shoulder. When she turned to see what she was looking at she saw Mila, a plate of pancakes in her hand. Mila stared at the two women together as she approached.

Robin's eyes grew wide. "Sister?"


End file.
